


What Are You?

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: You’ve come to visit Thomas, to make him forget. Angel AU





	1. What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

Tommy was alone in his office. With one light on, he continued to write down what he could about all the profits and extra business. It was completely silent except for his pen scribbling across the paper. So imagine his surprise when he heard a voice speak. He didn’t flinch, but he was shaken.

“Mr. Shelby, sir?” Monotone, as usual, Thomas answered, not looking up.

“We’re closed.” He heard the woman sigh before sitting down.

“I’m not here for that Mr.Shelby, I’m here for other business.” He paused. Looking up he laid his eyes on the beauty before him, her skin had a sort of glow to it, he couldn’t tell if it was her or the light in his office.

“Then what are you here for?” Thomas leaned back in his chair, wondering what kind of business he could have with her.

“You were in the war Mr. Shelby,” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement with something hidden in its contents.

“Yes, I was.” He didn’t like talking about the war, and not just because of what had happened to him in the tunnels. No, the things he had seen, the demons, real and fake.

“You won medals, but you threw them away.” Thomas was getting slightly irritated at this point. What was she beating around about?

“What is that you want Miss…?” She didn’t bother to fill in her name, instead, she finally got to the point.

“I know you saw something you shouldn’t have during the war.” The air in the room turned cold. Tommy wasn’t one for playing dumb, but he had no other options. So he laughed it off.

“Miss, whoever you are, I saw a lot during the war, you’ll have to be specific.” He knew what she meant, he just had to be sure.

“You’re a very perceptive person, Mr. Shelby, out of all the things you have seen, what stands out the most. Maybe the gunshots, the screams, the digging. Or maybe, the horns, the possessions, the demons.” The light seemed to have flickered beside Thomas. The room grew a little colder, his skin getting a little bumpy from the sudden drop in temperature. It was silent, Thomas didn’t know what to say, what could he say? So he asked a question.

“Why are you here?” He asked, his mouth dry. He didn’t believe in god, he didn’t believe in anything anymore really. He thought what he saw was his mind, his starving mind playing tricks on him. But now that she was here, he didn’t know what to think.

“Mr. Shelby, you saw something you were not supposed to see until after death, and because of that, I’ve come to make you forget.”

“Why now? Why come now? The war ended 4 years ago.” The woman stood up walking around his desk.

“Yes, sorry for the tardiness, I was in a bit of a bind with the Devil.” She cracked a smile as she leaned down. She looks into Thomas’ eyes before leaning forward, her lips brushed against him, but before she could seal his memory of it shut, something moved.

In the corner of Thomas’ eye, he saw something sliver up the woman’s shoulder. The woman stopped and turned her head as if having a silent question. It was when she pulled back did he see it. A snake tattoo. He watched in bewilderment as it hissed into her ear as if whispering secrets. The woman turned back to Thomas and smile.

“It seems you have been spared, Mr. Shelby.” She went to leave but before she could, Thomas spoke.

“What are you?” A sudden flashed filled his mind, he saw her, the woman, she was looking at him, a smug smile on his lips. She looked up and breathed in before her back sprouted and two huge wings spread from her back.

When Thomas regained his vision, the woman was gone. He looked through the windows of his office, searching for her but found nothing. He shook his head, he must have fallen asleep. But as he turned off his lamp and went to leave he heard her, and she whispered to him,

“I’ll be back Mr. Shelby, soon.”


	2. What Are You? Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

It had been years since Thomas first met you.  
Months since Thomas realized he loved you.  
Weeks since he kissed you.  
Days since he last saw you.

He sat in his office, knee bouncing up and down with anxiousness and worry. He knew what you were, he knew what you could do, but he couldn’t help but fear for you, he was forever scared from Grace. You could still die, and it would take was a bullet in the right place, whether on purpose or coincidental.

The door creaked open and his head shot to where he saw your battered body, dirty and covered in black blood, he ran to you. Looking you up and down, he checked you for any injuries. You cracked a smile at his actions, always so scared for you.

Neither of you said anything as he leads you to his bedroom, or maybe it was yours now. As soon as the door was closed he pulled you close and breathed you in. Holding you to him, you hugged him back, tightly. He was shaking just slightly, memories of Grace washing away when you pulled away and kissed him.

Soft and gentle, Thomas welcomed it, leaning in more and cupping your jaw. His hands slid and wrapped around your waist, running up your back and holding your neck. You pushed against his chest, pulling away he looked at you questioningly.

“I’m all dirty, come on.” You pulled him towards the bathroom. Opening the door, you started the water for a bath. As the tub filled, you stripped away your dirty clothes. When in nothing, you back over to Tommy and began to undress him. He just looked at you the entire time, thinking of how lucky his to have you, even after everything he’s done. You pulled him towards the tub, getting in first and letting him lay behind you.

Tommy’s arms wrapped around you tightly. He breathed in deeply and laid his face in your hair. He smelt the smoke of hellfire and other unnatural elements sticking to your skin, your own sweet scent mixing in with them, making it so intoxicating for a human such as Tommy. He washed you gently, combing his hands through your hair, washing your body with soft hands. It was nice, a good change from the hard fists from her enemies.

“I love you,” Tommy said, not expecting an answerback, he knew it was soon, he knew you probably didn’t love him, but he just wanted you to know. You turned around and placed your hands behind his head and smiled sweetly.

“I love you too, Thomas.” Sealed with a soft kiss. He pulled you closer and began to bring you to out of the tub. His hands wrapped around your body firmly, not wanting you to slip from his grasp.

He laid you down on the bed and pressed small kisses all over you. Your cheek, jaw, and neck were covered in soft pecks by the time he came back to you and kissed you. He was sensitive, as much as he hated he was sensitive and vulnerable and wanted to have you gingerly.

Himself pressed against you, you couldn’t help but mellow. Pressed so close, the rolling of your hips slipping him in. Joined, at last, Tommy’s eyes rolled back, pushing into you more. Breathless kisses and hushed moans pressed against each other’s skin throughout the night. Tommy couldn’t stop, even when he was immensely sensitive. He couldn’t get enough of you and you, him.

The night ended with whispers of I love you and gentle kisses as the sun touched the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse


End file.
